Five Nights at Freddy's: Mike Schmidt's Death
by JohnFazbear
Summary: Mike Schmidt dies, leaves his last words, watches his own funeral with the six spirits of the murdered children, and in the end, meets Phone Guy/Springtrap/The Killer and promises him hell.
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Freddy's Mike's Death.

By: John Fazbear

Mike Schmidt was happy. He had finished his week of that hell hole work place. He quit and got a job at a nice place called Apple. He was still tormented by those robots for the rest of his life though. He married, had children, and his children gave Mike grand children. As Mike lay on his death bed, the spirits of the dead children appeared by his side with a paper. Mike read this paper which said "Mr. Schmidt, we are sorry we tried to kill you. We heard our killer and thought he was you. We have made sure he died in an old spring-lock suit. He died at your old work place. We hope this gives you peace. We can't be at peace until you are at peace. When you are at peace, we are done in this world. The puppet, who you never met, is going to stay behind to make sure our killer stays on this world forever. We hope you forgive us for trying to kill you." Mike had tears in his eyes and said "Thank you and I forgive you. You just wanted to get revenge. Will you stay here with me until I pass?" Mike asked. The children nodded and Mike's family came in. Mike said "Family, I am afraid I am going soon. I want to spend some time with these spirits here. But I will spend some time with you." Mike's family stayed with him for a couple days and then left him. He cried and said goodbye, kissed, and hugged all of his family. He watched them all leave and then said "Honey, I will be with you soon. I promise, I just have to do something first." Mike called the spirits over and thanked them for waiting so long. The children nodded in a gesture that said "It's all right, we visited our family members when they died" Mike told them he wanted to meet the spirit of the puppet for a bit. The children combined and formed a child who had tear tracks flowing from his empty eyes. He said "Hello Mike, thank you for not being angry with them." Mike nodded and said "I hear you are keeping the killer stuck on Earth. I want to help, because I don't want you to stay here alone." The puppet spirit said "Mike, the killer is the person who helped you so much. The person you call the phone guy kill me back at Fredbear's Family Diner. He killed the other five in the first Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment. It is brave of you to stay with me instead of being at peace." Mike said "That traitor is responsible for most of my life being full of nightmares. I will help you, and I would like the five children to stay, if they want." The puppet stood for a moment then said "They think it is a great idea. You will be at your prime Mike for helping us. You will look as if you are working at your old job." Mike nodded and thanked the puppet. Mike wanted the puppet and the five children to all be here. The puppet said that it would be hard and that the killer in his suit, which the puppet called Springtrap, would be alone for a bit. Mike said "That's ok. I want to see all of you at once before I pass." The puppet split into the five children. They all spoke and thanked Mike for staying with them to fight the phone guy. The puppet came back and said "Mike, I can only keep this up for about an hour." Mike nodded and called the puppet spirit and the five children onto his bed. They lay there and Mike looked at all of them. Mike had his son come in and record his final words. They were: "Family, I love you. I will look over you for a while. Do not do anything that is related to the Freddy Fazbear name. These spirits here haunted me at my first job. To you spirits, thank you for giving me some peace from my nightmares. Thank you spirits for this. I am going really soon. Here are my final words. I love you family and I love you spirits. I will see you spirits soon and I will see you family when my work on this Earth is finished and I go to heaven. I love you all and I hope you all die with peace of mind. Goodbye family, I love you all and hope you enjoy life. Goodbye." Mike was crying the entire time he said this. When he finished, he motioned for recording to stop, closed his eyes, and said "Son these are my final words. Tell the family I died shortly after the recording happened. I love you son, I will see you in heaven. Spirits, go, I will be with you soon. Phone guy, I am coming for you and I will torment you and give you hell. You filled my life with nightmares. Payback is going to be sweet for me. Goodbye son. Bury me right next to your mother under the cherry blossom tree. Goodbye world." Mike closed his eyes one last time and breathed his last breath. Mike died and watched his funeral as a spirit with the puppet spirit and the five children. He cried and smiled as he watched his coffin be put in the ground. After Mike's funeral, Mike, the puppet, and the five children put some flowers on his grave and left. They appeared in front of Springtrap. Mike smiled evilly, knelt down in front of Springtrap, and said "Well phone guy, we finally meet. You filled my life with nightmares. Now it's my turn, when you leave this Earth, you will have felt one million time the hell I felt in my life. You gave me hell, now it's my turn." Mike laughed and the six spirits laughed with him. Springtrap's eyes widened in fear and he started twitching a lot. Springtrap thought he should have never killed that first kid.


	2. Vote and Update

Hello? Hello Hello? Uh This isn't an add on to the story, sorry. I finished that. Sorry if you wanted more. I hope you enjoyed it though. I want to ask you guys what I should do with my next FNAF fanfic. Here are the choices: a FNAF fanfic with ;) or a FNAF fanfic with violence. Tell me in the reviews. After a few days, the one that has the most votes will get written. In the meantime, I am gonna write a series I was thinking about. It would be me in FNAF, but it has a lot of ;). To sum it up, I am writing a FNAF series with me in it. But my next fanfic that will not be a series is a vote, either violence or ;). VOTE!


End file.
